My Whole Heart (Discontinued)
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: As Edward left Bella's life swearing that she was weak and did not need to live, the Volturi saved her from the inky darkness that was her Soul. They gave her kindness love and She, Is now their most prized The best there But when sent out on a mission, Will it all come tumbling down? Who Will Own Her Heart? You are welcome To Finish This Story, Just Messege Me And I'll Read It ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Home

As my long dark brown hair blew form the Paris wind, I walked Down the empty Halls of The Volturi's Mansion, Mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of questions that was sure to come my way once I had opened the room. I stopped At the door. I chuckled to myself, they were always so protective of me. Edward Cullen, And his pixie, Alice Cullen, decided that the Volturi was a heartless clan. I snorted, What they didn't know was that they picked me up once I had been trampled on, my heart crushed by the monster I once so lovingly called my beloved.

_I watched on longingly as my beloved walked up to me, I smiled brightly, waiting to see if I had pleased him, He gave me a dissatisfied smirk and looked at me in disgust. This wasn't my Edward, Maybe Victoria had tricked him, yes that must be it or otherwise why would he be looking at me like I was his next meal? Had I not pleased him? He loves me ,doesn't he? He said that if there was one person he would marry it would be me. We are going to spend the entirety of the earth together._

"_Your weak, How could I love someone as pathetic as you" He snarled Looking down at me, as I had fallen to the floor at the first two words_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat on the forest floor, replaying the words Edward said, we have nothing in common, we are a different breed for gods sake. So why am I crying? Oh, that's right...I love him and he just, left me, like that. God, I'm pathetic._

That was when he hit me, he did it again and again, until the Volturi had stepped in and sent him back home, I was scared at first. I then met Marie, we would get in all sorts of trouble together. This place has given me a family. Ever since then I have devoted my life to them, And in return they gave me a family. I opened the door,

"BELLE!" I heard My best friend Salina shout, In about half a second I was engulfed By a about seven people. That's fourteen arms. Killing me. My family, They were strange but they're mine. We have Tay, A blond Vamp, a big muscle frame, My little bro at eighteen. Jack, My real half brother, turns out mummy dearest, slept with more then one man when she was with my father. He is a mini version of me at Seven years old. Marie, A quiet Vampire when I wasn't around, We were the best of friends, She's Tay's Twin sis. We have Mama Bear, Rebecca, She has midnight black hair And a petite body, her Girlfriend, Yes girlfriend, Katie has been with her since I can remember. Katie had bright red hair that's always striate And a lithe body. And then we have my baby,

"We were so worried! Your a day late!" I Smiled, It was a genuine smile. It's been about seven years since I had my mental break down from the douche, No-one would be able to coax smiles out of me. Who knew the people I was fighting would be the one's to save me from oblivion. I Only smiled in this house, It was fact. I would lay down my life for them, I would Die again for them.

"Sorry, sorry I got caught up with This one Vamp who thought he was tough shit" I scrunched up my nose at them memory. She burst Up laughing. She was a very tall, Slim Vampire, Long dark blue hair hung in rivulets down her back, Normal clothing, Shorts and a tee. I heard a Playful Growl.

"Don't hog my little sister!" Jack said pushing all the limbs away from my body, and practically jumped on me.

"Hey little one, Miss me" I said leaning down to kiss his temple, He's also a vampire. I don't know how but my mother survived a vampire birth. Stubborn bitch. Can you tell I don't like my whore of a mother?

"Yea!" He replied brightly, causing me to roll my eyes. I quickly surveyed the room, noticing my baby wasn't here

"Where's Damon?" I asked, agitated. They rolled there eye's. I smiled brightly, whistling. Mere seconds later I heard something bounding down the stairs. I looked up, and was then tackled to the floor. On top of me was my pitch black Husky, Damon. My baby. I heard laughing. And sat up. For the rest of the day, he stayed by my side.

The next Day,

We were assigned another mission the next day, A Vampire was doing the wrong things to get a meal, eliminate it. We had no remorse, I especially had to be careful or Jack could get hurt. We decided that I was Mummy a couple years ago, so it there was no surprise to have me and Jack Play Mum and son. I was the right age too. Jack was walking ahead of me, He always enjoyed these walks, Me? Not so much.

A while Later We were sitting next to a stream, looking like we were hiding under the canopy from the sun, our- scent was hidden by a perfume that Katie made, But our enhanced sense's were working overtime, Checking everything for some-kind of hidden life... Well not life, Death, Some kind of hidden death. That sounds weird, Darn it Bella! Focus.

There, Behind Jack. I sent A telepathic Message and stood. Kissed his cheek, Whispered I love you. Stood fully and grinned, The Vamp was confused, I knew this scent, It was the boss of the Vamp I had to kill. The Vamp jumped, Thinking he could take me, Jack was watching him jump and was about to land on me the moment I grabbed his thought, Killing Him instantly. Just as I heard:

"BEHIND YOU!"

"MOMMY!"

I quickly Did a round house kick and snapped her neck. Easy. After I heard that Jack Had said my name, I turned to thank him, Holy hot Texan, Batman. I squinted, Jasper. Shit, That means Pixie's with him.

"Jack, Come here right now" I ordered. He must have sensed my worry because he sprinted over to me. I looked Him over, Checking for cuts. He swatted my hand away, Declaring he was good. I chuckled And stood Picking him Up and placing him on my hip, A way to tell him the man was dangerous. I smiled warmly At Jasper.

"Thanks, Jasper"

"No probl- What how'd you Know my Name?" I shook my head at him, Still smiling.

"Don't worry, Jazzy I'm not A stalker" I walked Away from him. Before controling the wind to get home. I missed him and Emmett the most My brother and my crush.

It was good to see my Crush again


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note! I know to you love these!**

**You guy's **

***Makes hand gesture* you Guys are freaking Awesome! I got reviews And they weren't Spam! And they weren't Hate! They were nice people! To be honest I kind of lost faith in humanity because of the simple fact of when I went on mine-craft a person said he was "banging my mum in Afghanistan" she works in England /_-**

**silly human *Shakes Head***

**but yeah thanks for restoring my faith in humanity! On with the story! Dedicated to:**

**Addelynne Bixby**

**and**

**SkylarBlack**

Chapter Two

Coming Home

I was going to hit Jack I swear, The little bugger kept shouting I had a crush. Now, everyone of my coven new about the story with the Cullen's, Oh god, That rhymed (I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) I'm a bad person. Anyway, I told them everything. Jack...Not so much. He would probably blurt it to the next person.

The kid will do anything to avoid an awkward silence, he has the Worst case of word vomit I've ever seen. So he just knows that there were some very bad people that hurt me, That made him angry and thus created a massive hole in the roof, Via thunder bolt. I got so much shit for it, It made me laugh. So he doesn't know the names of the people who hurt me, Thank god. But I was interrogated by Marie, And she's scary when she gets serious, So I crumble within the first minute.

But, I actually like, like Jasper. It wasn't his fault that my blood smells good. He's actually a sponge. A person who Collects everyone's emotions, so it was everyone's hunger for my blood piled onto his. He didn't even Attack until Eddie boy's eye's turned black and threw me into the table. Jasper had apology written all over his face, Edward Said It, His eye's said otherwise. At the time, I thought I had a fleeting attraction for Jasper; that it would be gone when Pretty boy Married me. When Eddie boy And I Had sex. The attraction Had Instead, Grown. We would exchange Smiles. Once we had a conversation. It was about the most dullest subject, But we made jokes and laughed with each-other. He had gone Hunting the night before so he chatted with me while everyone else had gone hunting, He had reduced me to gasping for air on the floor with him raising an eyebrow, Because he said very Seriously.

"Bella, You do realize that once you and Edward Have sex, That's illegal, Your doing necrophilia"

I had never thought About it before. But now, That's just Nasty. I might be A little biased since he tried to kill me, Then left the county. But, hey I'm entitled to want to squish him. So as the young people say: YOLO

That's actually not true since I'm dead, And alive. I have Faked My own Death Back at home, I was confused On what to do At first. Should I stay and try to go back to normal? Or get on with my Next Life. I was worried about leaving Charlie, So I grabbed some Masking perfume, put it on And phoned Jake. I had asked Him To meet Me. It was adorable On how he Cared for me, I know that he loves me. It had Killed me to Ask him To look after Charlie For me.

_My hair billowed in the wind, taking with it the perfume that had done well to conceal My Vampire scent. What most people thought I had done was stupid, They thought I was Having a mental break down from the fact that pretty boy had rejected me. I was actually Thinking about the Venom that flowed through my veins. It was getting harder and harder to not drink my fathers blood, and To make him not notice that just him was eating. The Volturi Had Changed me, Because I was slowly about to die. I don't know what to think about the Volturi, they had saved me. But my-The Cullen's Family said that they were cold blooded killers, Well, only Pixie and Eddie Boy Had Said that. Jake had walked Into the clearing, He didn't Know about me being A vamp. _

"_Bells!" He said, Looking concerned and confused At my soft Smile. This would be the last time I saw him, I wanted to Make it special._

"_Jake, I want you to know, That I Love you. Your My big brother and protector, My saviour. Promise Me, Please, Promise Me that if something Happens to me You'll look after my Father, Please Jakey" I begged softly. He looked At me In surprise And then nodded To me Smiling._

"_Sure Bells" I then Hugged Him with all my might. And ran, after he Had gone._

We Had Planned my death, I was To attempt suicide. I remember How Charlie Had ran Into the house To find Paramedics Everywhere, My Cold Dead Corpse was Laying In a pool of my own blood. The dark Crimson Had seeped through My clothes, Creating a bold statement against my Pale skin. I had my eye's Closed, so that No person knew there was a chance at saving me. They had said that my death was Mere hours Ago. What they didn't know, was I had been dead for at least Two months. I remember hearing my father's sobs, and Jacobs Yelling. As soon as I felt His eye's On me, He quietened.

It was the Hardest Thing I have Ever done, Not being Able to Hold him.

My brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the support, I really appreciate the comments, There are no hate mail! And I've started school again :( . So I won't be able to upload as fast, Um, I'll make my uploading day ****Friday**** OK, So you have the entire weekend to Fangirl (or Fanguy) OK, so See you Later!**

**On With the story!**

Chapter Three

I Guess That I always knew that Edward Didn't Love me as much as I loved him. I'm pretty sure that I had my doubts, But I probably ignored them; Being the idiot that I was. I don't even know the reason why I loved him, I guess that I thought the possessiveness Was hot, But what did we have in common? He just assumed that we were "star-crossed lovers" That were destined to be together And I went along with it.

Seriously, how the hell did I end up with such a Twit? Jake said that he smelt really bad, And he reeks, Reeks Of frigging Bananas! I know that some people think that bananas smell great but, come on. Also It was like he was afraid of me, He didn't kiss me, Touch me, Or even Have a conversation with me. His excuse Was always The same

"I don't want to lose control"

Idiot, I know that I compare everyone to Jasper; But Get real. Who would Want to be in a relationship that had nothing before marriage. Is It a set rule that all Vampires Must be a prude? I'm not. Marie And I joke about sex all the time, It's no big deal. I've even lost my Virginity, He was A Spanish Vampire that loved the women Body, He was adamant that He loved Me as well, until I told Him who I worked For, decapitated Him and burnt his corpse.

Yes, you could say that I am a little narcissistic. You would be too if the love of your life suddenly up and left, But not before he beat you to death. Yes, I actually died, I was just about to jump into that wonderful abyss of darkness. To be free of pain and sadness. When I was brought back, I was scared of the Volturi, so I ran behind a tree, and fell over.

They came towards me and that's when I found out about my powers. I somehow made the wind cocoon around me, stopping them from going near me. They were surprised, And so was I. So,

Long story short, they saved me. I know that they would have probably left me to die if I hadn't had attacked them, that showed I wanted to live and my time to die was not that time.

"Hey, Hey, MOM, MOMMY, MOMMA" The irritating little Twit said.

"WHAT?!" I said annoyed

"Hi" He said smugly.

He is your little brother, You are a mum to him, Do. Not. Kill. Deep breaths. Was I this annoying when I was little?

"Mum"

"Yes, Jack" I said gritting my teeth.

"I love You!" He said launching himself onto me, I stumbled Back a few steps; Not expecting the added weight.

"Love you too, Champ" I said smiling slightly and kissing his cheek.

**The POV'S You've All been waiting for...**

**Edward Cullen!**

I was in the house looking over the garden, Like the eccentric I am. Tapping Into everyone's head hoping to Not find Them filled with Coitus images like always, But alas They were riddled with filth again. Apparently, Bella had died, We don't know what from yet but I suspect it was suicide. It couldn't have been from the Punishment that I had Insinuated Onto her. She needed to be punished for not allowing me into her head, I could not possibly be in a relationship with someone who does not allow me into that persons head. It's Preposterous. So, It must have been suicide, she couldn't live without me. I snorted, Such a peasant.

**And... **

**Jasper Cullen!**

It's true That I missed Bella a lot, and I have divorced Alice. She made me feel like a caged monster, Like I wasn't allowed to live. She made me feel like a caged animal. I don't want this,why did I have to be found. It's Worse with Eddie. He's got a new follower, One without A back bone, Listens To his every word, hangs off his arm and has a voice like nails on a chalk board. Bella had all these quality's and more.

She talked to me, Listened and laughed with me. She- No, We became best friends, Pretty much over night And she didn't Care that I had attacked her she said:

"It wasn't Your fault You had everyone's Blood thirst Along With yours, You looked like you wanted to apologise, so, It's not your fault"

We would joke with each-other when everyone had gone. We made it seem that we were awkward together, So that Eddie Wouldn't Feel jealous. Then, Emmett Walked in on us Laughing And Talking, And jumped Right in. It was fun, we got to see Bella without Eddie. She was Funny, caring, and loving. It was a surprise when I found out she died, That was when My heart Went, Along with Emmett, Rosalie (I know I was shocked too) Carlisle and Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm So sorry that this was A little Late But I'm a slow writer And I had Babysitting To do, No Problem **

**(Do you Know How HARD it is to Look After: Three Chickens, AND a ten year Old Boy And An Nine Year Old Boy. Who Are into WWE Fighting. Whilst Not setting the House On Fire!) **

**So yeah, And I Had demon Teacher On my Back About Homework. ( She Has To Wear White see-through Skin-tight Clothes, With A black Bra On. *****shudders*** **She Has A condition It's Called, NoSenseWithClothesUs)**

Chapter Four,

Today was The Day That I died, A few Years Ago Granted. So I went to get a subway to make Myself Feel Better.

Today was The day that I realized that I loved Jasper, It's Ironic That it Was the day of my death that I found out I loved Jasper.

I, Realize now that I felt caged By Edward, He gave Me A false Sense of security. That was what I loved About him, The Feeling of being In a cage. Of breaking Out Of my Cage, Of Escaping My captors. I was A blossom, Not Allowed To flourish But to Stay eternally Intertwined With the strangle weed. To eventually die Of suffocation.

I guess I wanted Him To love me, to see me as that blooming flower that put every other ones' of his to shame, I didn't Want him to walk away.

"Heh, Sentimental Today Aren't We, Sis?"

I Scowled, while Blushing.

"Get Out Of my head, and what have I told You about Going Into People's Heads!" The Nerve Of this Kid.

"Jeez, I'll go then. Didn't Know That it was your time Of the month" My Mouth opened In shock.

"Who told You That!"

"Tay!" I rubbed My temples

"I'm Going To kill the Mother F*****"

"Sis, Language!" I mumbled Under my breath.

"You Hear this Language From Tay all the time!" I Exclaimed, In my Head. Of Course If I had Exclaimed That out loud In subway, It just might make Me look insane To the Wonderful Teenager over the counter, Who was looking Boringly Into space. I don't Know Why the Hell she Needed To color Her Hair Purple with orange Tips, But she Did. And It looked AWEFUL.

"Eh, Potato, Pot-ato" I Shook My head, Baka.

"Wait, Why are you talking to me When your supposed to be in school?" I asked, suspicious.

"Um, Bye Sis!" And He left. I shook My Head, Smiling. He always knew how to cheer Me up, little rascal, so I couldn't stay mad at him. Especially when he pulled the puppy dog eye's on me. They were Just so damn cute! And Like That my Bad Mood was Gone. Damn Happy Family, I wanted To brood Some more.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK Because I love You Guys I thought I could Upload Early! Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

Jasper's POV

As I lay In my bed, Resting After a hunt. I Allowed Myself To think About Her, Her angelic looks are far to burned into My Mind, Not Allowing Myself To Touch her, Grab Her And Hug her But to watch Tormented As She stands In my mind, Smiling. Then, My Mind wonders To the girl at the park, And Just how Much she Looked Like Bella.

"I could Have just been delusional" I thought Bitterly.

When I found out that she, That She, Committed s-, No, she's to strong to commit suicide, Something Must have Happened.

But when Bella...Disappeared, I Lost my heart completely.

And When I went out the other day at the park And I bumped into a women who was looking after a child. Her hair Chestnut-Black Glistened In the Beautiful Sunlight, I swear I saw her sparkle, Just A touch. I thought That she was Bella And Had the over-whelming urge To Protect her.

I shook my head. That women was bad news She didn't Even smell like A vampire And Yet She took out two Vampires with ease. They were the higher ups.

I, For a fleeting Second, Thought I new That Woman, I thought That she Was Bella.

I snorted, Ever since I found Out About Alice and Edward's Betrayal I became More Protective Of Bella. I Can still Remember The harshness Of the Red hand print Against The Startling White of Her Cheek, She had Come Into The house When Everyone Had Supposedly Gone Hunting, Sobbing.

I won't Allow Myself To relive the memory of her tear-streaked Face, How she mumbled incoherently, Saw me Then Collapsed In my arms. I Would Have Grinned, If she had not been crying. She Was Sobbing Relentlessly. And She Showed No Signs Of Stopping, The Woman I loved Was Crying And I couldn't Do Anything To stop her from Crying.

That was the Day I found Out That I loved Her,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day Edward Cullen Slept With Alice Cullen.

Bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack's POV (Bella's Little Bro, If You Forgot ;P)

OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhM-

If you Don't Know What I'm doing right now, Your Kinda thick.

I'm freaking out, mostly because the fact that Big Sister has to go back to her old school. Which Might have some of her old teacher's in then she might die 'cause they throw holy water on her because she looks cool.

They do that in my school, If you look cool the teachers squirt you with this stuff when it's sunny outside. It stops you From Looking Silly.

I'm Not A Pixie So Refuse To Sparkle.

.

.

.

I want A Bagel.

Bella's POV

I was Fuming By the Time I came Out Of the High Volturi's Room, I have Been really Good Friend's With Them Since I Punched One Of them In the Face that was Making A Pass At Me. Do you really Expect me To Be A dainty Little Flower, When I got Into The Volturi?! My Hair Billowed Out Creating A Cape around My neck, I practically Ran To the Training hall. I unleashed My Power, Creating A Deadly Typhoon To those Around Me.

But Why did I have To Be sent there Of all Place's. I know that there's A higher Chance Of People Getting Killed Over there But COME ON! I Unleashed Another burst Of Power Again, I was Sweating Now. My Green tee-Shirt Stuck To My Back.

"I might Have to face My Old best friend, Or My Old Belo-PFFT" I chuckled Quietly To Myself.

I can't Say It. It's To funny To Say. I Can't Say that the bastard that finally broke Me, Was My beloved. So I Will go Back There With My Family And I will, This Is A Promise, I Will Kick their Asses. And as My eye's Turned A Bright Blue With Runes In the Pupils, I Unleashed My Power Once Again. Unleashing My fury.

"At Least The Birds Won't Be Back To bother Us As Much, Eh, Sis" I Could Practically Hear Him Smirk. What A Jerk.

**(Psst Author's Note Down Here!)**

**OK, It's Official. I love you guys.**

**YOU ARE EPIC. **

I just got half way through the story when I realized that I've been doing this for two weeks! Woo Go Me!

**I have Decided That I will Upload Once A week On Friday, But It could Be A Different FanFic AND I COULD upload TWICE In the same Day. **

**Ugh, Look at me Being Serious. Blek. **

**Anyway If you want anything to be Done In this Story, Don't Be afraid To suggest and If you just want to Chat that's Fine As well, It could Just be That You Wanted tell me What you had For dinner. And Who wants To Kill Eddie!**

**Dedecation's To...**

**Tee Hill!**

**And**

**Hikada!**


End file.
